A Doctor's Visit
by Winjessin
Summary: What if, in New Moon, Carlisle had visited Bella instead of Alice. Short, kinda, but sweet. BxE. Ties in with Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Review, please. I love flames, but I like compliments too. Rated T for safety.Part 1 in a series of 6, Duh-duh-duh.


BPOV: ( BELLA)

**BPOV: ( BELLA)**

I watch Jake speed away. I feel so guilty for leaving him, wondering if it's Victoria in my house or not.

It isn't though. It's Carlisle's car, the black Mercedes.

I take a deep breath, shaking. My knees tremble, and I take off at full sprint towards the door.

I grab the door knob, and slowly start to turn the handle.

Inside, it's dark. The lights are off, and I can't see a thing in the diminutive light.

Panic seeps through me causing my heart to flutter and my breath to catch in my throat. Maybe it IS Victoria.

But then the light's flicker on, and standing in the hallway is Carlisle. It may not be Esme, or Alice, but it's more then I could have ever hoped for.

" Carlisle." I stutter, falling back against the wall, breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating.

" Bella," He responds, voice riddled with worry, but staring at me like a prodigal daughter.

He half raises his arms. His intention is clear. I run at him, head long, crashing into his rock-hard frame and wrapping my arms around my second father.

His arms in turn wrap around me, hugging me lightly, but comfortingly as I sob into his shoulder.

" I missed you all so much!" I blubber.

He makes a shushing sound and says " We've missed you too, Bella."

After a few more minutes he pulls back to look at me and sucks in a quick breath of shock.

"Bella," he breathes, " What's happened to you?"

I smile weakly " I dived off a cliff, and nearly drowned."

" I know," He responds dryly, " That's why I'm here, Alice had a vision of you. You didn't resurface. So I thought it to be best if I came down. But it's more then that, it runs deeper. Look at you. Your eyes are sunken, your cheek bones more prominent, you've lost at least ten pounds, and you look like the walking dead. What happened Bella? When did this happen?" Through out his speech, he leads me to the couch, setting me down and joining beside me.

" Well, Doctor," I say teasingly. He smiles a bit but it doesn't reach his eyes. I continue, my voice getting quieter with every word until it's a barely intelligible whisper. " It all started about seven months ago."

He catches on immediately, pulling me into a quick hug.

" Alice was right. You didn't let go. You'll never let go, will you? "

" Let go?" I nearly shriek, " Let go? Do you all really think so little of me that you'd expect me to laugh it all off in about ten seconds? Of course I can't let go! Not that it matters, does it?" I say, nearing hysteria as I finish, trying to hold on to my remaining sanity.

" What happened? Bella, after we left what happened? Tell me everything, from your behavior, symptoms, to actions."

I soon find myself spilling out the whole story to Carlisle, from the moment they left, to the dreams, to the fights, to hearing _his _voice, to Jake, and the werewolves. When I tell him about Laurent and Victoria, his eyes widen and he urges me to continue.

Around half an hour later, my tales been told.

Sniffling slightly, I ask " So how is everyone? I hope they're all well."

" No Bella," he whispers. " They're horrible. Everyone."

" What? Why?"

" You Bella. You."

" Oh god," I'm starting to sob. I've never had a more emotional day in my life. " I'm so sorry about what ever I did, I'm so sorry."

" Don't apologize Bella, it isn't your fault."

" What? Then why…?"

" We've all missed you, Bella, without you are family isn't complete. Esme does nothing but housework. She rarely talks. Emmett doesn't joke around any more. Alice doesn't shop. Jasper basically sits in a corner every day, riddled with guilt. Rosalie hardly insults anyone any more." He half smile on that one. " And Edward. Edward, he used to spend his time curled up in a ball, until he-" Carlisle's cut off by his phone ringing, leaving me struggling with the giant hole in my chest painfully ripping away at me, leaving me shaking.

Carlisle stands up. " Hello?" He says softly. " Oh, yes, yes I'm at Bella's house. She's alive. Fine? No, far from it." And then, in a whisper that I barely manage to catch, he says, " She's the same as Edward, if not worse."

The same as Edward, if not worse? What does that mean? Then an idea hits me. He must feel guilty. Guilty about leaving. He shouldn't feel guilty. It's not his fault if he doesn't.. doesn't.. I can't finish the thought.

I'll have to free him, I think glumly. Tell him that he shouldn't feel guilty, it doesn't matter if he… if he doesn't love me. Maybe I'll write him a letter that Carlisle can give him for me. Yes, yes that should work.

" Bella?" I look up, and see Carlisle looking down at me, holding out his phone. I suck in a deep breath, and hold out my hand.

I put the phone to my ear. " Hello?" I ask tentatively.

" Bella!" Comes the shrieked reply.

" Alice?" I gasp.

"Yes, it's me Bella!"

" Oh, god, I've missed you so much!" I sob.

" Please, please, don't cry Bella." She responds, but she's dry sobbing as well.

" Why not?" I challenge, hiccupping.

" Because I'm not there to comfort you!" She wails.

Soon we're both crying are eyes out. Well, just me, as Alice can't shed tears. Carlisle looks at me with a bemused expression, looking on the verge of laughter. I give him a watery smile, and he chuckles.

" Bella?" Comes Alice's tentative voice.

" Yes?"

" Can I put you on speaker phone?"  
I stiffen. A chance to speak to them all. It's to good to pass up. But I couldn't. Not if ... if he was there. Edward.

" Who would I be speaking to?" I whisper.

" Me, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

" No Edward?" I whisper

" No, no Edward, Bella." She soothes.

" Okay, that's fine."

" Here we go, then." Comes her response.

Next thing I know a booming " Bella!" explodes through the phone. Emmett. I can't help my self. I start laughing. And laughing. And laughing.

" Bella?" Comes his worried reply.  
" Sorry," I gasp, " But that was.. that was just…"

" To funny for words?" Comes Alice's sarcastic reply.

" You caught me." I giggle.

" So how's my favourite human?" Emmett teases.

I'm just about to respond ' fine ' when Carlisle calls out " She's been better." I throw an anxious glance at Carlisle. 'They don't need to know.' I mouth. He just shakes his head.

" What do you mean she's been better?" He asks suspiciously.

" Stop hogging the phone Emmett!" Calls a scolding voice.

" Esme!" I cry out

" Hello, dear," She sounds choked, and I start to hear someone weeping.

" Don't cry Esme," I whisper. " Please don't cry."

" I'm sorry, sweetheart," comes her response " I'm just so happy to hear your voice."

" Ditto." Is all I respond.

" Bella?"

" Hello Jasper."

" Listen Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened in September, I just lost control, and-"

" Jasper." I cut him off firmly. " I thought we already went through this. I'm not mad at you. You couldn't help yourself. There's nothing to forgive, please, please, if your trying to make it up to me, do it by putting it behind you."

" Thank-you, Bella," Is all he responds.

" Isabella?" Comes a new voice.

" Rosalie?" I gasp, amazed that she would be talking to me.

" Bella, I just want to apologize for how I've treated you in the past. I know I was unfair and I just can't believe that I treated you that way. Can you ever forgive me?"

At first I'm to shocked to say anything, but after finding my voice I say,

" Of course I forgive you Rosalie. I understand perfectly. You were worried about your family. I would have done exactly the same thing if I were in your position." My sincerity rang in every word.

" It's official." They all say at once.

" What is?" I ask, curious.

" Not only are you the most irresponsibly forgiving person on the planet" Emmett says.

" But we're also moving back to Forks!" Alice squeals.

" What?" I gasp. " You don't have to do that! You don't have to come here just for me, I mean-"

" Bella," Rosalie cuts me off " Does this mean that you don't want to see us again?"

" Don't be ridiculous!" I shout " You have no idea how much I've missed you all. I love you guys. Every last one of you. You are my family."

" Every last one of us?" Esme asks excitedly.

" Yes, yes, I love you all," I say, exasperated. I thought they knew that!

I hear multiple squeals on the other line. Four squeals to be precise.

" Wait, wait. Emmett, did you just squeal?" I ask incredulously.

" You love us all!" He hollers. " Which means you love me, Emmett, but how could you not, though? But you also love Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward."

" Of course I do, you great buffoon of a vampi-" I stop.

I'd just told them I love Edward. Oh, lord, if Edward found out, his guilt would go into over drive.

" Alice? Alice!" I hear them shout.

She's having a vision!

I wait for a minute. She squeals, then tells every one what she saw, I suspect, because they all either squeal or laugh, relieved.

" Bella," Alice says sweetly, " Could you not talk for a minute?"

" Sure….." I respond hesitantly. I look confusedly at Carlisle. He's grinning like a maniac. He's in on it.

" We'll tell you when to talk Bells." Emmett chuckles. I can almost see him grinning. " Just don't make any noise"

I don't respond.

" Good girl," He laughs again. I hear a door bell ring in the back round.

" Here we go." He snickers

" Hello, Edward," Comes Alice's singing voice.

My breath catches, and Carlisle looks at me worriedly.

" You sound suspiciously happy." Edward responds. My eyes widen. His voice, once so happy, was now dead. There was no emotion. It was a flat monotone. He sounded like I looked.

" Oh, I've just had a good day is all." I can picture Alice vibrating in excitement.

" Why do you all have your thoughts blocked?" He asks, suspicious. The truth hits me, and I have to stifle a gasp. They want me to talk to him. Carlisle looks at me as if to say ' you can do this'.

" Come on in Edward." Esme sings.

" Why is the phone out?" He asks. He's in the same room as the phone. Oh, god.

" Sit down Edward." Jasper says.

" Why?"

" Because it would be better if you did" He responds flatly.

" Alright what did you do?" He growls.

No one answers.

" What did you do?" He growls again.

In the back round Emmett clears his throat.

My mouth forms an 'oh'. That's my cue.

Steadying my breathing, and trying to slow down my heart beat, I whisper in to the phone " Hello, Edward."

There's a crashing sound. Like someone's fallen to there knees.

" Bella," He whispers back.

" I hope you're well." Smooth, Bella.

There's no response.

" I.. I'm sorry Edward" I apologize frantically. " I should of hung up. I'm sorry. I'll leave you be."

" No!" He suddenly shouts " No." He says, but he's whispering.

" I'm so sorry Bella, I never should have left. I did it for your own safety , I thought I was to much of a danger, that one day, one of us would kill you. I didn't want to leave. I can't believe that you really thought what I said in the forest was true. It was all lies Bella, blasphemy, please Bella, you have to believe me."

My head was spinning. Was he saying that he…..

" Bella," He murmurs. " Bella, I love you. More then anything. You're the only thing I live for. I left you for you. I love you Bella, I really truly do."

" Edward," I begin. I have to tell him to stop with the guilt. I have to set him free.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle. He looks at me lovingly.

" He's telling the truth Bella," He whispers. " We left you for you. Edward thought it would be best. Safer for you."

He left me for me? How? That makes… no sense. Or does it? I look at it from this new point of view. His brooding silences take on a whole new meaning. He was telling the truth.

" Edward." I swallow. " I.. I love you, too."

On the other line I hear our audience break out into applause and wolf-whistles. I blush.

" Bella," Edward says, and I can hear the love pouring out of his voice. " I'm coming Bella."

" And I'll be waiting." I hang up.

I take a deep breath and look at Carlisle.

" Now" I say. " What are we going to tell Charlie?"

EDWARD&BELLAEDWARD&BELLAEDWARD&BELLA

A few hours later, Carlisle explains to Charlie why Edward hadn't kept in touch, something about not wanting me to have to go through the strain of a long distance relationship. Nice one.

Charlie hadn't forgiven Edward, but at least he wouldn't be asking questions.

Now I was waiting in my room for my own personal Adonis. Charlie was fast asleep in his room.

The window opens. In comes Edward. He sees me and smiles, staring at me with so much love I'm surprised he hasn't exploded.

I run towards him wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. His arms snake around my waist and he buries his face in my hair.

" I love you." I whisper shakingly.

" I love you too." He says back, before pulling away and gently putting a finger under my chin, pulling my face up. He leans towards me and lightly places his lips against mine. I stay safely still. His arms wrap around my waist again, and the kiss becomes more passionate, breaking all the boundries. With a gasp I braid my fingers into his hair holding his face to mine.

A few minutes later he breaks off, allowing me to breath.

" Bella." He says. " My family and I have been talking and we figure it to be best if we were to change you around graduation. The Volturi have learned of you, and there's no telling when they'll come. I can't risk you dead. Do you still wish to be changed?"

I look up at him in wonder. " Yes." I say.

He smiles half-heartedly.

" Will you do it?" I ask, not entirely hopeful. He looks at me for a minute before asking " What's it worth to you?"

" Anything"

Then, ever so carefully, he says " Marry me first."

I stare at him before spluttering " But I'm only eighteen."  
" Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's about time I settled down."

I glower at him.

He chuckles. " I know it's a big step for you," He says, absently playing with a strand of my hair. " But I'll give you some time to think about it. But if you want me to change you, we have to be married first." He smirks.

I groan and lean my head against his chest. " I'll think about it." I mutter.

" Good. By the way, Alice says that tomorrow Charlie will find out about your cliff diving incident. You'll be grounded. For a long time."

I feel him flinch at the cliff diving part. I kiss his neck and wrap my arms around him to comfort him. " I'll deal with it." I sigh.

" And I'll be here for you." He says. " Time for the human to go to bed."

He tucks me in.

" Will you stay?" I ask.

" Every night." He responds.

Smiling, I pat the space beside me.

He grins, catching my drift. He slides under the covers, wrapping his arm around my waist.

" Sleep, love," He whispers " I'll be here in the morning."

I smile again, snuggling against his chest, feeling truly happy for the first time in too many months.

Soon, I drift off to sleep in Edward's arms, where I truly belong.

**THE END**

_Continue into Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Same plots. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. And yes, I did borrow some quotes from the book New Moon, simply 'cuz they were too good to ignore._

_Review, if you please. Flames welcomed with open arms. _


End file.
